Erazor Djinn's Revenge
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Erazor Djinn escapes from the Arabian Nights to get his revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog; the blue hedgehog sets out to find the World Rings which have appeared in the real world as well. Meanwhile; Gwen reunites with her ex boyfriend Trent and they bond as everyone else views a video of Sonic's first battle against Erazor Djinn.
1. Erazor Djinn

Sonic was kicking a soccer ball around inside the hanger. He started ticking it like a hacky sack.

"That's it Sonic, just keep on kicking it around, and you'll hopefully become a member of the Soccer Team." Said Sonic.

He kicked the ball way up into the sky before it started to fall. Sonic managed to catch it with the tip of his foot.

"Yep, I'll make the soccer team." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the ball and walked towards Ben.

"You ready to go to the youth center for Soccer practice?" said Ben.

"Is it not natural for me to wear sports tape every day?" said Sonic.

The two walked off.

Later; Ben parked his car in the Youth Center parking lot. He and Sonic walked into the Youth Center and went to the center's soccer field.

"Time for some drills." Said Ben.

Sonic smiled.

"Bring it." Said Sonic.

Ben placed the soccer ball on the ground and kicked it in the air several times.

"You need to know how to kick it many ways." Said Ben.

He kicked the soccer ball towards Sonic while the ball was flying. Sonic did a back flip kick on the ball and it went flying in a goal.

"GOAL!" Ben shouted.

Sonic ran to get the ball and ran back to Ben.

"Not bad, not bad." Said Ben.

"I'm very athletic." Said Sonic.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Kickin Hawk.

"Try and pull off one like this." Said Kickin Hawk.

The giant chicken kicked the ball very hard that it bounced off a lot of places before hitting a set of barbell weights being lifted by someone named Trent (Total Drama). The weights ended up landing on his neck and he started choking.

Sonic and Kickin Hawk looked on in shock.

Sonic hit the omnitrix symbol, turning Kickin Hawk back to Ben.

"Nice going." Said Sonic.

Ben is shocked.

"Hey that was an accident. Maybe Humungosaur or Four Arms can help." He said.

Ben was about to activate his omnitrix, but was stopped by Sonic who just shook his head.

Sonic ran to Trent.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get this thing off you." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the barbell and lifted it off of Trent's neck and put it on its resting place.

"Okay, just keep on breathing." Said Sonic.

Trent managed to catch his breath.

"Better?" said Sonic.

Trent smiled.

"Thanks dude." Trent said.

Sonic smiled.

Ben sighed.

He walked over to the two.

"Forgive my friend; he tends to do before he thinks." Said Sonic.

Ben is mad.

"Hey." He said.

"Me, it's the opposite." Said Sonic.

Ben laughed.

"You, think before you do? Just a couple weeks ago, you merged two timelines into one causing your new appearance and a paranoid badger to happen." Said Ben.

Trent is shocked.

"It's possible to merge timelines?" said Trent.

Sonic pulled out a before and after photo of himself. His before was his original appearance, his after was his current appearance.

"According to these photos, it is." Said Sonic.

Trent is in awe.

"Trust me, it's not pretty at first, but you get used to it." Said Sonic.

Sticks ran in the area.

"THE END IS NEAR, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" yelled Sticks.

Trent became shocked.

"That's the badger I was talking about, her name is Sticks." Said Ben, "Names Ben Tennyson."

Trent smiled.

"I know who you are. In fact, who doesn't know Ben Tennyson?" Said Trent.

"Good point." Said Ben.

Just then Gwen came in and was looking for Sonic.

Sonic saw her.

"What good timing." Said Sonic.

He lifted the soccer ball with his right foot before sending it up in the air and grabbing it. He gave the ball to Ben.

"Don't go dropping weights on people's necks again." Said Sonic.

Ben sighed.

"Always." Said Ben.

Gwen smiled.

"Well, soccer practice was much but-"Sonic said before Gwen noticed Trent.

"Trent?" said Gwen.

She walked past Sonic as he stopped in confusion.

Sonic turned around.

"What the what?" He asked.

Trent saw Gwen.

"Gwen, didn't think I'd see you again after that one incident." Said Trent.

"Neither did I, but look at what happened." Said Gwen.

Sonic appeared and tried to say something, but Gwen and Trent kept on talking.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" yelled Sonic.

Gwen and Trent looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, this is Trent, my ex." Said Gwen.

Sonic became surprised.

"You, and her-there-stuff-oh boy." Said Sonic.

Sonic fainted.

Trent looked at Sonic.

"Is he okay?" said Trent.

"Yeah, just passed out." Said Ben.

He knelled down and licked his own finger before putting it in Sonic's ear. Sonic then punched Ben in the face, giving him a black eye before getting back on his feet and turning to Gwen and Trent.

"YOU TWO DATED EACH OTHER?!" yelled Sonic.

Gwen and Trent looked at each other.

Meanwhile in the Arabian Knights; in the Evil foundry; an old oil lamp started shaking. Soon, some purple smoke was released from the lamp and a genie came out, the Genie was none other than Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings).

Erazor smiled.

"Yes, I'm finally freed from that cursed lamp." Said Erazor.

He laughed.

"Free for revenge. Free to terrorize. Free to use the first restroom I can find. Man I have been holding it in since I got defeated." Said Erazor as he did a pee, pee dance.

He ran off as tinkling sound was heard. He returned to the area after a while.

"That's better. Now for the World Rings." Said Erazor.

He used his powers to summon the seven world rings. They had the same colors as the Chaos Emeralds.

"Now, to head for the real world and dispose of that filthy rat that imprisoned me in that lamp." Said Erazor.

The rings started glowing before he disappeared.

He appeared on a mountain and the world rings scattered across the planet.

Erazor became shocked.

"NO!" yelled Erazor.

He sighed.

"Oh well, since I'm in the real world, I can finally get my revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Erazor.


	2. Code Red and Heart Condition

Back at the youth center; Ben, Trent, Gwen, and Sonic walked out of the building.

"Well, I'm thinking about heading to the pond to go for a swim. I brought my swim shorts." said Ben.

"Maybe I'll go there to relax." said Gwen.

Trent smiled.

"Maybe you and me can catch up." said Trent.

Sonic is mad.

"This is starting to get on my nerves." Sonic grumbled.

Ben turned to Sonic.

"So how about you Sonic?" said Ben.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Um…as some of you may know, I can't swim. And uh…" Sonic said as he reached behind his back and tampered with his cell phone before pushing a button on it.

His phone started vibrating and he picked it up.

He pretended to be shocked.

"Oh man, I got to buy some stuff for my grandfather, bye." Sonic said before running off.

The trio of humans are shocked.

"What's with him?" said Trent, "And why can't he swim?"

"He's got a fear of water." Said Gwen.

With Sonic; he appeared in a grassy field and started walking.

Sonic sighed,

"What to do." He said.

Just then he hears a voice.

"Excuse me." A Voice said.

Sonic turned and sees a talking Booger alien.

"Um, hi?' He asked.

"You a friend of Tennyson?" said the booger.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"Skurd's the name. And that human ditched me here. And I want to be reunited with him." Said Skurd.

Sonic thought about it and pulled out a glass jar.

"Well hop on in Booger." He said.

Skurd became mad.

"Booger? I'm an alien." Said Skurd.

He jumped in the glass jar just before Sonic closed it.

"Just try and stay out of trouble." Said Sonic.

He then put the jar away before noticing a bunch of evil spirits heading his way.

Sonic started to crack his knuckles.

"Okay, more for me." Said Sonic.

He charged at the spirits and started to fight them.

He did some roundhouses, tornado kicks, jumping split kicks, and corkscrews.

"I could go all day." Said Sonic.

He soon realized something.

"Wait, I know these creatures." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D communicator and turned it on.

"Fury, evacuate everyone in the United States, we've got a serious problem. Alert the Plumbers as well." Said Sonic.

However a hologram showed Fury in a shower.

"AHHHHHH!" Fury screamed.

Sonic groaned.

"For crying out loud, is every time a bad time?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'll get right to that problem." Fury said before the hologram disappeared.

"Probably after the shower." Said Sonic.

With Ben, Trent, and Gwen; they were at the Toon City pond when Ben's omnitrix started beeping.

"Yes grandpa." Said Ben.

"_This is a code red Ben, repeat, code red. Get your friends into Plumber HQ immediately!_" Max Tennyson's voice yelled before the transmission turned off.

"Got it." Ben said and changed to XLR8 and ran off while grabbing Gwen and Trent.

With Sonic he is shocked and XLR8 grabbed him.

"What's the big idea Ben?" said Sonic, "I've got this."

"A code red has been issued by the Plumbers." Said XLR8.

Sonic groaned before pulling out the jar with Skurd in it. He opened it up and Skurd jumped on the omnitrix.

"Home sweet home." Said Skurd.

XLR8 looked at Skurd and became shocked.

"Not you again." Said XLR8.

"Nice to see you to Benny boy." Said Skurd.

Trent saw Skurd and became shocked.

"What's with the booger?" said Trent.

"Long story." Said XLR8.

He reached Max's Plumbing and went inside just as the Proto Truk appeared and Rook emptied out the truck of the residents and park employees and close friends of the residents.

"Everyone in the Plumber base, hurry. This is a code red." Said Rook.

Everyone ran into Max's Plumbing and eventually the Plumber base.

"Seal the elevators." Said Max Tennyson, "Only a Magister can leave the base to see if everything is okay."

The elevators were turned off.

Bugs counted his roommates and closest friends.

"Okay, everyone is accounted for." Said Bugs.

CJ approached Max Tennyson.

"What's this all about? Me and Mordecai have plans tonight." Said CJ.

"What she said." Said Mordecai.

"S.H.I.E.L.D told every government agency to issue a code red. No one can leave the safe havens until the danger has passed." Said Max Tennyson.

"What are we dealing with?" said Randy.

"We don't know yet, we're still trying to figure out what it is." Said Pateliday.

Sonic emerged from the big crowd and approached the Magisters.

"I know what we're dealing with. Someone I fought with two years ago." Said Sonic.

He turned to the others.

"A genie by the name of Erazor Djinn." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

Smokey poked his head out of the lamp.

"Another genie? I don't want any involvement in this battle; I'm staying out of it." Smokey said before putting his head back in the lamp.

"He's from the world of the Arabian Nights, he's the genie of the lamp from the story of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, I entered the world to stop him from entering the real world. Luckily, I defeated him and imprisoned him in his own lamp and he's remained in there until now." Said Sonic.

Zoey is shocked.

"You fought a genie?" said Zoey.

"Yeah, I did." Said Sonic, "Basically, this guy was more powerful than Vexx obviously."

He heard a high pitched sound and grabbed his head while groaning.

Everyone surrounded Sonic.

"_You can't hide from me forever Sonic, come on out and face me._" Erazor's voice said.

G is mad.

"Guys we can't let this evil Genie get sonic." G said, "I say we call the Guardians of the Galaxy to help and call the former power Rangers to help."

Max Tennyson looked at G and smiled.

"Good idea dragon." Max Tennyson said._, "no one but I, Magister Pateliday, and Magister Rook are permitted to leave the base."

Sonic approached Max Tennyson.

"But Magister-"Sonic said before being interrupted by Max Tennyson.

"That's an order." Said Max Tennyson.

Sonic was about to say something else, but started groaning and grabbed his chest.

"SONIC!" everyone said.

"What's happening to him?" said Raph.

"Get him into the infirmary." Said Max Tennyson, "Hurry."

Ben grabbed Sonic and took him away.

Later; Sonic was lying down on a bed as he was being scanned by Blukic and Driba.

"The results should be in by tomorrow." Said Blukic.

"Though it's obvious that you have a heart condition." Said Driba.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Sonic.

"Given the fact that we don't know what kind of heart condition you have, it's best you stay in this room overnight." Said Blukic.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine." Said Sonic.

The two Galvans left the room.

Sonic smirked.

"But the joke's on you." Sonic thought.

With the others, Max Tennyson was mad.

"We need to think of something." He said.

Ben, Skurd, G and Raven looked at Max Tennyson.

"That Genie has to be destroyed. If only there was some way to stop him." Said Max Tennyson.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Plumber Jerry entered the area.

"We've got a problem. That blue Mobian has escaped." Said Jerry.

Everyone became shocked.

"WHAT?!" yelled Max Tennyson.

G is shocked.

"Don't worry Max; Ben, Raven and I will find Sonic." G said.

Max Tennyson sighed.

"Ok but you will need help. So choose a Plumber to help." Max said.

Raven smiled.

"Well actually maybe someone else should help." She said. "One who isn't a Plumber."

G knew what Raven meant.

'No." He said, "Might be a bad idea."

"We have no other choice. Sonic's out there with a heart condition that might kill him. And a genie who wants him dead." Said Raven.

With Sonic; he managed to crawl out of Max's Plumbing's bathroom and ran out of the building.

"Okay Erazor, we're going to finish this the way it started. Together." Said Sonic.


	3. Video and Dr Zarato

Sonic made his way to Friedkin University.

He started panting.

"Okay, I should be safe here for a while." said Sonic.

He walked into the building and eventually reached the library.

Suddenly, some purple magic grabbed his ankles and he was lifted in the air.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled Sonic.

He soon saw Hex approaching him.

"Who are you?" said Hex.

Sonic is shocked.

"You must be Hex, Charmcaster's Uncle." Sonic said.

Hex is shocked.

He released the magic, dropping Sonic on the ground.

"You know my niece?" said Hex.

Sonic got on his feet.

"Yeah, I know her." Said Sonic.

Later; Hex poured two cups of tea for the two of them.

"So you left the Plumber Base to stop this Genie you faced before, need to find seven objects called the World Rings, and you have a heart condition?" said Hex.

"Yeah. Not only that, but I need to find Erazor's lamp as well, without it; I won't be able to stop him for good. Need to find it fast before this heart condition possibly kills me." Said Sonic.

Hex became shocked and put two lemon wedges in the teas.

"Where do you need to start?" said Hex.

Sonic sighed.

"I don't know. I'm not too sure if I should start in the Arabian Nights to find Erazor's lamp, or find the World Rings. It's not like I have a device that can track the rings." Said Sonic.

He remembered something.

"Wait a minute." Said Sonic.

He pulled out the Chaos Emerald Radar and looked at it.

"Of course, this thing can find the World Rings as well." Said Sonic.

He put the setting from Chaos Emeralds to World Rings and turned it on.

Sonic smiled.

"Yes." He said.

He soon noticed that the radar had a yellow dot in the center.

He became confused.

"This thing says that there's a world ring in this very area." Said Sonic.

Hex became confused.

"What?" said Hex.

Sonic started looking around before his radar started beeping very fast at a book shelf.

He looked under it and saw the Yellow World Ring of Joy.

"Come to papa." Said Sonic.

He reached for it and instantly grabbed it. Once he grabbed it, his hand burned and he screamed in pain before the burning stopped.

Hex is shocked.

"Are you okay?" said Hex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This has happened before when I grabbed a World Ring." Said Sonic.

Hex smiled.

"Well I will help." He said.

Sonic smiled.

"Okay. Just need to adjust this radar to find the next World Ring." Said Sonic.

He pushed the button on top of the radar and saw a blinking light on it.

"Our next destination is Undertown. Let's go." Said Sonic.

He and Hex left the library, but Sonic returned and drank his cup of tea.

"Mmm, good stuff." Said Sonic.

"I'll give you the recipe." Said Hex.

Back at Plumber HQ; Donnie was in the room Sonic was in. He saw that Sonic left a lot of stuff.

"Cell phone, Werehog Morpher, S.H.I.E.L.D belt and Judgment Scanner, He's left every bit of technology he has." Said Donnie.

Raph entered the room.

"Probably trying to keep himself off the map." Said Raph.

Donnie sighed.

"I guess." He said.

Donnie sees Gwen and Trent.

"What's up?" said Trent.

"Looking for what all Sonic left in the base." Said Donnie.

Gwen became confused.

"Why would he leave?" said Gwen.

"Clearly Sonic's got two problems he's dealing with." Said Raph.

Donnie saw something. He grabbed it and it turned out to be a DVD.

"Whats this?' Donnie asked.

Gwen, Trent and Raph all looked at the DVD.

"Mr Tennyson would want to see this." Trent said.

Later; the majority of the residents and Max Tennyson were in the video monitoring room with the DVD.

"Better see what's got Sonic off on his own." Said Max Tennyson.

He placed the disc in the DVD player and a video of Sonic in his own bedroom appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. If you're watching this then we're all in terrible danger. Erazor Djinn has escaped from the world of the Arabian Nights and plans on taking over the world, or worse, the Multiverse." Said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"Say what?" said Mikey, "He can't be serious."

"We're dealing with a Genie Mikey. That is serious." Said Leo.

"Inside this DVD is the story of my first battle with Erazor Djinn." Said Sonic.

The scene in the video changed to Sonic in an unknown living room holding a big ring. A female genie named Shahra (Sonic and the Secret Rings) emerged from the ring scaring Sonic.

"_It all began when Shahra, Genie of the Ring emerged from a ring asking for my help in a serious situation._" Video Sonic said.

Mikey is shocked.

"That genie is cute." He said.

Rook Shim is shocked and looked at her boyfriend.

"Mikey." She said.

"What? I'm not the only one who thinks that." Said Mikey.

"Actually, you are." Said Donnie.

"Um no Donnie he isn't." Raph said. "I also think she is cute."

"Same." Leo said.

"Oh yeah." Bugs said.

'Agreed." Daffy said.

Smokey poked his head out of his lamp.

'Hubba, Huuba." Smokey said.

He put his head back in.

Everyone continued to watch the video.

"Excuse me miss, but what're you doing in my grandfather's house, and why is there a ring in here?" said Sonic.

Shahra looked at Sonic.

"Your grandfather's house?" Shahra asked.

"Truth be told, I just call him grandfather to make him feel like he has grandkids. Now what're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"My world is in terrible trouble." Said Shahra.

Sonic seemed unfazed.

"I'm calling the police." Said Sonic.

He went for a phone, but Shahra used her magic to make it disappear.

Sonic became shocked.

"I should get a cell phone." Said Sonic.

"The world of the Arabian Nights is in danger from an evil entity called Erazor Djinn." Said Shahra.

"Not my problem." Said Sonic.

"Erazor Djinn's a genie." Said Shahra.

Sonic became shocked.

"A genie? Okay, let's save another world." Said Sonic.

"Okay, but first." Said Shahra.

The ring Sonic was holding became small and appeared on his right middle finger.

"You're now my master and I can grant any wish you want." Said Shahra.

Sonic rubbed the ring.

"Okay, grant me a wish. Send the both of us into the world of the Arabian Nights." Said Sonic.

"Your wish is my command." Said Shahra.

The two disappeared.

The video stopped.

"Well that was weird." Said Raph.

With G, Raven, Ben, and Skurd; the two were at the front door of a secret lab.

"I'm still not sure about this." Said Ben.

"This is the only other option we have if we're going to find Sonic." Said G.

"This could be a trap." Said Skurd.

Suddenly; a cage fell on them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my own enemies and the wielder of the omnitrix himself." Said a voice.

The four saw a guy approaching them.

The gut looks like Dr Drakken but his skin is purple, his eyes are green and his hair is blue, he is wearing a gold version of Drakken's outfit, silver versions of Drakken's boots and on his left hand is a red version of Dr. Claw's claw from the movie.

Ben pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

"We surrender." Ben said.

Skurd looked at Ben.

"Where did that flag come from?" He asked.

"Ah I didn't have one so I asked the Ghost Fred to do it." Ben said.

It was true the flag was a ghost named Fred(Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures )and he waved.

"Hi." Said Fred.

"What do you want?" said the doctor.

"Your help." Said G.

The evil Doctor laughed.

"My help?" He asked.

Raven is mad.

'That is right Dr Zarato." Raven said.

Skurd is confused.

"Zarato?" He asked.

"Zarato?" said Ben.

"Long story." Said G.

The doctor known as Zarato laughed.

"You two hero's must be very, very, very desperate to come for my help." Said Zarato, "Why should I help you?"

"A friend of ours is missing and has a heart condition that could be fatal." Said Raven.

"And if we don't do something about it he may die." G said.

Zarato is shocked and smiled.

"Very well I will help." He said.

He released the cage.

"Let's go." Said Zarato.


	4. Erazor Djinn Appeares

With Sonic and Hex; they were in Undertown. Sonic was looking at his World Ring radar's map.

"Where is that world ring?" said Sonic.

He soon saw the Vreedle home and that the device was beeping fast.

"At the Vreedle home." said Sonic.

Hex became scared, grabbed a few suitcases, and ran off.

Sonic ran and grabbed Hex.

"Come on." He said.

"No way. Ma Vreedle is scary." said Hex.

Sonic smirked.

"Yeah? But I'm scarier to every villain in the universe. I killed a guy so evil and powerful to get that way." said Sonic.

Hex sighed.

"Ok." He said.

With that the two went to the Vreedle home.

Meanwhile in the Plumbers Base; Gwen was mad.

Raph and Trent approached her.

"Do I even want to know?" said Trent.

"Probably not." Said Raph.

"Maybe." Donnie said.

Gwen looked at everyone.

"You all want to know why I am mad?" She asked.

Raph did some thinking.

"Maybe because someone with a possibly fatal heart condition is missing." Said Raph.

Gwen threw a chair at Raph sending him flying.

Trent is shocked.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS SIDE BEFORE!" yelled Trent.

Azmuth came by with a piece of paper.

"I found a way to get the results of Sonic's heart scan earlier than expected." Said Azmuth.

Gwen grabbed Azmuth and put him infront if her.

"THEN TELL ME YOU FREAKING ALIEN FROG BEFORE I EAT YOU UP LIKE A CHICKEN NUGGET!" Gwen yelled.

Azmuth is shocked and scared.

He read the paper.

"This heart condition is known only to Mobians, and it's fatal. He'll be feeling lots of heart pain every once in a while." Azmuth said before sighing, "But by sundown, there won't be a Sonic the Hedgehog anymore."

Gwen and everyone is confused.

"Then what?" Raph asked.

Azmuth groaned.

"He'll be dead." Said Azmuth.

Everyone became shocked.

"You're saying that Sonic will die by sundown?" said Daffy.

Azmuth nodded.

Everyone is so shocked they fainted.

Meanwhile with Ben, Raven, G, Skurd and te evil Doctor they were in Undertown looking for Sonic.

G looked at Dr Zarato and is mad.

"Why we had to call for Dr Zarato I will never know. Stupid Raven for this. She may be my best friend but this is crazy." G muttered.

Ben and Skurd see this and looked at Raven.

"What's with the dragon?" Skurd asked.

Raven sighed.

"Well you see while me and G were still traveling together we came to a town where we met Dr Zarato. He wanted to take our powers to use them to destroy everyone who made fun of him. But when G saw that I was hurt he went crazy and shot fire, ice, lightning and all his powers at him." Raven said and smiled at G. "He saved me that day."

"I didn't see that one coming." Said Skurd.

Zarato saw something on a radar.

"He's at the Vreedle home." Said Zarato.

Ben became scared, grabbed a couple of suitcases and ran off.

But G grabbed him.

"Scared of her?" said G.

"Yeah." Said Ben.

"But she's scared of Sonic. Everyone is, he killed Vexx." Said Raven.

Zarato became confused.

"Who?" said Zarato.

"Not important." Said G.

Raven sighed.

"Let's go. Besides who knows where that evil Genie is." Raven said.

"Right here." A voice said.

Everyone is shocked.

Behind them is Erazor.

"So the friends of Sonic and an evil Dr. This will be good. I will use my dark powers to destroy you all. But first." Erazor said and took a hat out. "I will use my dark powers to pull a rabbit out if this hat."

He put his hand in the hat and pulled out Professor Colosso.

"How did I get here?" said Colosso.

Erazor tossed the hat and rabbit.

"So you're Erazor Djinn huh? Not what I pictured." Said Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Alien X.

"Get Sonic and get out of here." Said Alien X, "I'll deal with the Robin Williams knockoff."

Erazor knocked Alien X into a wall.

"That hedgehog is mine, you're no concern of mine." Said Erazor.

Alien X is shocked.

Inside Alien X.

"Okay, I should have seen that coming." Said Ben.

"That coming from someone who witnessed someone merging two timelines and altering time as well in order to close up a portal." Said Bellicus.

Ben is mad.

"It was a very good accident." Said Ben.

He soon realized something.

"Wait, Sonic altered time as well? That explains the memory of me and Kai started dating when I slipped on a banana peel and fell on her. He made that happen instead of that camping trip when I met Steelbeak and the Deadly Six." Said Ben, "But it doesn't make sense how I have those memories at the same time."

"Yeah, I know. It'll make sense eventually." Said Serena.

Outside Alien X; the alien got on his feet before hitting the omnitrix, turning back into Ben.

"I've got to plan ahead more often." Said Ben.

With Sonic and Hex; they reached the table and looked under it. They saw the Water Blue Ring of Pleasure.

Sonic grabbed it and was burned once more.

"Worth it." Said Sonic.

Hex smiled.

"Let's go." He said.

Just then they hear someone.

"Hello Ma Vreedal?" A Voice asked.

Hex turned and saw Sandra Tennyson.

"Who's that?" said Hex.

"Ben's mother." Said Sonic.

Sandra and Ma Vreedle hugged each other.

"There's my good friend." Said Ma Vreedle.

Sonic then heard something and became shocked.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Sonic.

He tackled the two to the ground before a blast of magic can hit them.

"What the?" Ma Vreedle asked.

Sonic looked at Ma Vreedle.

"You'll thank me for this Vreedle." Sonic said before turning to Sandra, "Mrs. Tennyson, you should get some new friends."

Sonic ran to the source of the blast and kicked Erazor Djinn across the face.

Sandra is shocked.

"What is going on here?" said Sandra.

Hex trapped her in a shield.

"A lot Mrs. Tennyson." Said Hex.

He teleported her and himself away.

Erazor looked at Sonic.

"We meet again Sonic. But this time, I'll be victorious since I left my lamp in the world of the Arabian Nights." Said Erazor.

Sonic smirked.

"You wish." Said Sonic.

He ran towards Erazor but stopped and grasped his chest while groaning.

Erazor saw this.

"A heart condition no doubt. That makes this easier." Said Erazor.

He was about to attack, but Ben as Humungosaur grabbed him in a bear hug.

"I don't think so pal." Said Humungosaur.

G in his Dragon form smirked.

"Nice." G said,

Skurd laughed.

"You're done for evil Genie." Skurd said.

Erazor smirked.

"You won't be able to defeat me. The Ifrit Golem is already in the city." Said Erazor.

Raven became confused.

"Ifrit Golem?" said Raven.

Zarato noticed that Sonic left.

"He's gone." Said Zarato.

"Go, I'll deal with the genie." Said Humungosaur.

'Same here." G said.

Humungosaur smiled.

In Bellwood; the Ifrit Golem (Sonic and the Secret Rings) was rampaging around the city.

It soon saw the Excalibur Megazord heading his way.

Sonic in his Excalibur Sonic form smirked underneath his helmet.

"You're in for a surprise Ifrit." Said Sonic.

The Ifrit roared.

The two battled.

Raven who was flying saw this.

"Oh man this is bad." She said.

Sonic pulled out the water blue ring and placed it on the sword.

"Fight fire with water." Said Sonic.

The megazords sword started to spurt out water and Sonic slashed at the Ifrit.

Back with Humungosaur and G.

G was creating fire at the evil Genie.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN DRAGON!" The evil Genie shouted.

G shot more fire at Erazor, but nothing happened.

Erazor then used his magic to make G disappear.

G then appeared in a desert in the World of the Arabian Nights.

"That's not good." Said G.

Humungosaur kept on attacking Erazor.

"I'm one of the greatest heroes ever known." Said Humungosaur.

"Well I've never heard of you." Said Erazor.

Back outside; the Excalibur Megazord kept on slashing the Ifrit Golem.

"SUPER EXCALIBUR WATER SLASH!" yelled Sonic.

The Megazords sword started spurting lots more water before slashing the Ifrit Golem, destroying it and releasing the other five world rings.

Sonic came out of the Megazord in his normal form and grabbed the world rings, burning up in the process.

"Worth it." Said Sonic.

He ran to Undertown.

Back with the other battle; Erazor was overpowering Humungosaur.

The genie then placed a hand on the omnitrix.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt…A LOT!" yelled Erazor.

He soon started draining the omnitrix of its powers, reverting Humungosaur back to Ben, and electrocuted him.

Ben started to scream in pain before Erazor removed his hand.

Ben fell to the ground passed out.

"Yes, with all this power, I'll be able to dispose of Sonic for good." Said Erazor.

He disappeared just as Sonic appeared and saw the out Ben.

He ran to Ben, grabbed his head and lifted him up a bit.

"Ben? Come on buddy, speak to me." Said Sonic.

Ben slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic…I see a bright light." Said Ben.

Skurd detached himself from the omnitrix and jumped into Sonic's jar.

"Don't die on me Ben, I'm not going to lose you." Said Sonic.

Ben groaned.

"To late for me anyways. Erazor took my alien powers and gave me a very painful shock. I'm not long for the afterlife." Said Ben.

Skurd is shocked.

"Oh man there must be something we can do." He said.

Soon Raven and G came and saw Ben.

'BEN!" The two heroes shouted.

Zarato saw this.

"I may be able to do something to help." He said.

However, a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents appeared and arrested Zarato before leaving.

Raven groaned.

"That's just great." Said Raven.

Sonic turned to Ben and saw that he was lifeless.

He placed an ear to his chest and didn't hear a heartbeat.

"BEN NO!" yelled Sonic.

G, Raven, and Skurd are shocked.


	5. Plan to get the Lamp

Back at the base; everyone else was looking at the video and it was currently paused at Sonic gaining possession of the Red World Ring of Rage.

"Well, that's a lot to go through. Get some fire stuck in your chest, fight a fire based spirit with a ring capable of causing storms. Sonic's been through a lot." said Leo.

Hex appeared with Sandra Tennyson.

"You have no idea." said Hex.

Everyone saw Hex.

"Uncle Hex." Charmcaster said.

"Yeah, I'm here." said Hex.

Sandra became confused.

"What is going on here?" said Sandra, "Where's my son?"

"He left trying to find Sonic, the hedgehog has a fatal heart condition." said Azmuth.

Pateliday entered the room.

"Ben's in the intermarry!" said Pateliday.

Everyone became very shocked.

At the imfermary; Ben was in a bed on life support. Sonic was looking at Ben from outside the room and breaking down in tears.

"I couldn't save him in time, I just couldn't. Why did it have to end this way?" said Sonic.

Kai appeared and saw Ben.

"Ben?" said Kai.

Sonic hugged Kai and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Kai, I really am. I couldn't save him in time." said Sonic, "Erazor Djinn has claimed his life."

Sonic continued to cry.

Kai started to cry and went to G and hugged him.

Debbie saw this and also cried.

"Um Kai I know you may lose Ben but you hugging my boyfriend." She said.

G looked at Debbie.

"I don't mind Debbie. I allow friends to do this." G said.

Debbie smiled.

G then thought of something.

"Raven go to shield and get Dr Zarato and bring him here." G said.

Raven knew what G meant.

"Right." She said and left.

Soon, for some reason, Ben approached the group.

"Hey guys." said Ben.

Everyone saw Ben and screamed in fear.

"ZOMBIE!" Gwen screamed and punched Ben.

Ben groaned.

"Oh, come on." said Ben.

"How are you still alive? I didn't hear a heartbeat out of you." said Sonic.

Ben thought about it.

"I have no idea." said Ben.

"Yeah well you nearly gave me a heart attack." said Sonic.

Ben is mad.

"Oh please, it's not like that heart condition of yours is indeed fatal." said Ben.

"It is. He needs to be cured before sundown, if not, he'll be dead." said Azmuth.

Ben became shocked and turned to Sonic.

"You're dying for real?" said Ben.

Sonic nodded before he groaned and grabbed his chest.

Just then Raven and Dr Zarato appeared.

Dr Zarato looked at Sonic.

'Wow this is serious." He said and looked at his two arch enimies. "You are lucky I have a PHD."

Zarato placed his ear on Sonic's chest.

"This may take a while." said Zarato.

He left.

"Look guys, I need to confess to something. Some of you may already know of Sharah, and during our time together, we were close. But there's one thing you don't know." said Sonic, "After I collected the world rings, Erazor Djinn was going to use me as a sacrifice to escape into the real world, because the collector of the rings needed to be sacrificed in order to gain their full power. But Sharah took the blow instead and died in my arms."

Everyone became shocked.

"She took a blow for you?" said Leo.

Sonic nodded and pulled out Sharah's ring which was broken and showed it to everyone.

"He took someone very close to me." Said Sonic, "All because I prefer to fly solo."

Sonic sighed.

"These may be my final hours on earth, if they are, I'm willing to work with all of you like a team to stop Erazor." Said Sonic.

Everyone smile.

G snorted.

"Don't worry Sonic we will teach that evil Genie not to mess with our friends. Besides I bet his lamp is the source of his powers. So if we destroy it we destroy the Genie." G said.

"Kind of like in the Return Of Jafar?" Kai asked.

"Exactly." Said G.

"But we need to work fast. Ben; you, Charmcaster, and Hex will come with me to the World of the Arabian Nights to find Erazor's lamp. The rest of you, stay here and try and keep him occupied until we get back." Said Sonic.

He held his right arm up and revealed the World Rings.

"Hex, combine these rings into one wearable ring so that I can access their full power." Said Sonic.

Hex nodded.

"Right." Hex said.

He used his magic to levitate the rings off of Sonic's arms. Hex then spoke a Latin phrase before the rings combined into one wearable gold ring before it went on Sonic's right middle finger.

"What can I do?" said Trent.

"Stay out of this." Said Sonic.

Trent became shocked.

Sonic held his right hand up.

"World Ring power, send me, Ben, Charmcaster, and Hex into the world of the Arabian Nights." Said Sonic.

The ring started glowing before it teleported him, Ben, Charmcaster, and Hex out of the base.

They soon appeared in the World of the Arabian Nights. They noticed they were in a desert.

Sonic growled.

"We're not even close to where I left the lamp." Said Sonic.

He groaned and grabbed his chest.

Ben saw this.

"That heart condition isn't being friendly to you." Said Ben.

Sonic pulled out Skurd's jar and the alien jumped on Ben's omnitrix.

"Since when have there been any kind heart conditions?" said Skurd.

Ben groaned and pressed the Omnitrix and turned into XLR8.

"Let's just find this lamps hiding place." Said XLR8.

Hex and Charmcaster got on the alien just as he ran off with Sonic.


	6. Erazor Djinn's Lamp

XLR8, Charmcaster, Hex, and Sonic eventually reached the Evil Foundery.

Charmcaster and Hex got off of XLR8 before he turned back into Ben.

"Here we are the last place I left Erazor Djinn's lamp." said Sonic.

Skurd is confused.

"You expect us to find a freaking lamp here?" He asked.

"I placed it here for a good reason." said Sonic.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Wildmutt.

Wildmutt started sniffing around the place.

The two Magicians are shocked.

"Strong sense of smell, you two should be familiar with it." said Sonic.

Wildmutt sniffed something and ran into the foundery.

Sonic is shocked.

"The dog has the scent." Said Sonic, "Follow him."

He made one step and instantly groaned and grabbed his chest.

"Looks like my times almost up. Go without me." Said Sonic.

Charmcaster is mad.

"I'm not leaving my own friend behind." Said Charmcaster.

She placed a hand on Sonic's chest before purple magic appeared and disappeared.

Sonic stood up straight.

"That should give you about 15 minutes." Said Charmcaster.

She, Hex, and Sonic ran into the foundery.

Back in the real world; everyone was in the video monitoring room and Duncan saw something interesting.

"Hello." Said Duncan.

Robin came and saw what Duncan was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I found a part in this video very interesting." Said Duncan.

He played the DVD Sonic left and everyone saw Erazor Djinn absorbing the world rings within him and transforming into a hideous monster in front of Sonic.

"_Erazor Djinn absorbed the rings and turned into a monster called Alf Layla Wa Layla__._" Video Sonic said.

"I am Alf Layla Wa Layla, I am the Arabian Nights, I will be its new creator. I shall recreate this world and reality in my own image!" Erazor's new form said.

Sonic stepped back in shock.

"Unbelievable, you're just some…incomplete monster." Said Sonic.

"_But then, things went a little cray, cray__._" Video Sonic said.

The red ring of rage, green ring of hate, and purple ring of sadness left Erazor Djinn and entered Sonic, causing him to scream in huge amounts of pain.

The two are shocked.

"What is happening to him?" said Robin.

"Something very painful." Said Duncan.

Everyone saw the video and became shocked.

"_Three of the world rings went inside of me and forced a transformation inside of me. A transformation called-_"Video Sonic said as the other Sonic lost his gloves and shoes, gained purple fur, gold rings on his wrists and ankles, white lines on his feet and down his fore head before the trasformation ended, "_Darkspine Sonic._"

Everyone is shocked.

"Another transformation?" said Kai.

Trent became confused.

"Another? You mean to say that Sonic's got more than one form?" said Trent.

Gwen looked at Trent.

"He's got four more forms." Said Gwen, "A super, hyper, dark, and knight form."

Trent thought of something.

"I've noticed that you've been the most worried about him throughout this entire incident. Is there something I should know?" said Trent.

"He's my boyfriend." Gwen said.

Trent became shocked.

"Whoa, what?" said Trent.

Duncan approached the two.

"Let me put it to you this way: Sonic and Gwen are doing each other, and the hedgehog is showing lots of resentment to Trent due to your history." Said Duncan.

Gwen and Trent became shocked.

"That explains a lot." Said Gwen.

Everyone saw the video.

They saw Sonic as Darkspine Sonic defeating Erazor Djinn in his monster form before he turned back to normal, then imprisoning him inside his own lamp.

"_Using this new form, I was able to defeat Erazor Djinn and imprisoned him inside his own lamp. I then left the lamp in the Evil Foundery before I left the World of the Arabian Nights._" Video Sonic said.

The scene then turned back to the room that the narrating Sonic is at.

"But now that Erazor Djinn's back, I must find the World Rings and Erazor's lamp. But this time, I'll destroy the lamp to keep him from causing anymore destruction, and harming the ones I love." Sonic said before the video ended.

Erazor soon appeared.

"Well, well, well; a rag tag team of wannabes." Said Erazor.

Everyone became shocked.

"Erazor." Said Cyborg.

"So you all now know about me." Said Erazor.

"Yeah, but you won't get your hands on Sonic." Said G.

Erazor smirked.

"But his friends is the next best thing." Said Erazor, "Want to see something really cool?"

He used his powers to transform into Alf Layla Wa Layla, scaring everyone.

"Impossible, he needed a sacrifice and the world rings in order to get that form." Said Azmuth.

"I absorbed one of that watch wearing kids powers to get this form at will." Said Erazor.

Raven soon realized something.

"Alien X." said Raven.

"Whatever that is, I am now unbeatable. The entire universe and every known universe shall be mine." Said Erazor.

G stepped forward.

"Not if I can help it. Like a team everyone." Said G.

Everyone stepped forward and charged towards Erazor.

Back in the World of the Arabian Nights; Wildmutt got farther into the Evil Foundery before he reached Erazor's lamp and sniffed it.

Sonic, Charmcaster, and Hex appeared and saw the lamp just as Wildmutt turned back into Ben.

"Yep, that's his lamp." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the lamp and lifted it off the ground.

"So we just need to destroy this lamp in order to destroy Erazor." Said Hex.

"Yeah, but it needs to be done in the real world where Erazor's at, because if it's destroyed here, then he's unstoppable." Said Sonic.

"We'd better get a move on, who knows how long Sonic has till he dies?" said Charmcaster.

However, Ben's phone rang, shocking everyone.

Ben picked it up and saw that Kai was calling.

"Wow, even in a world without electricity, I still get good reception." Said Ben.

He pushed the speaker button.

"Hey Kai, what's up." Said Ben.

A split screen appeared and Kai had her phone to an ear.

"Not much, being attacked by Erazor Djinn in a monstrous form." Said Kai.

Sonic became shocked.

"Alf Layla Wa Layla." Said Sonic, "But that's impossible, he needed a sacrifice and the world rings in order to get that form."

Ben checked the aliens in his omnitrix and saw that Alien X was gone.

"He took Alien X." said Ben, "That's not good."

"We're on our way." Sonic said before pushing the end call button.

He raised his right hand up.

"World Ring power, send me, Ben, Charmcaster, and Hex into the real world." Said Sonic.

The ring glowed before the four disappeared.


	7. Death of Erazor Djinn

In the real world; Erazor was overpowering everyone.

He used some fire based powers to send everyone flying into walls.

"Fools, you thought you can defeat me, an all-powerful genie?" said Erazor, "Even if you have my lamp, it won't do you any good since I'm in this form."

Soon; Sonic, Charmcaster, Hex, and Ben appeared.

"I'm back." Sonic said impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Erazor became shocked.

"Sonic." said Erazor.

Sonic stepped forward.

"That's right Erazor, you and me, we're finishing this battle for good." said Sonic.

However, Sonic grabbed his chest and groaned some more before falling to the ground.

Erazor laughed.

"To late Sonic, that heart condition will claim your life before I could." said Erazor.

Zarato appeared with a vile of a green liquid.

"I've got a cure that's untested." said Zarato.

Erazor used his powers to destroy the formula, much to everyone's shock.

"NO!" yelled Zarato.

Sonic started breathing weakly.

"My times almost up." said Sonic.

Ben placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"You can do this Sonic, no matter what. You need to be the hero." said Ben.

Sonic turned to Ben.

"Who am I kidding? I'm in way over my head, and this heart condition is going to kill me either way." said Sonic.

Ben became mad.

"That's not the Sonic I know, he'd never back out from a fight, no matter how powerful the enemy is, or if you've got a deadly disease. I'm with you till the end." said Ben.

He stood up and started chanting Sonic's name.

The evil Dr smiled and turned to his two enemies.

"Kids got a lot of spunk." Said Zarato.

All the heroes started cheering just as Sonic slowly stood up.

He rubbed his ring before it started sparking up. He then rammed it on his chest, receiving an electrical shock before removing the hand.

His heart started beating perfectly.

"And what do you know, I cured my own heart condition." Said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"What?" The evil dr. asked, "I wasted all this time for nothing?"

Sonic removed his brown neckerchief

"Yeah, you did." Said Sonic.

He held his right hand to the side.

"Darkspine form." Sonic said before putting his right hand on his left shoulder, "Power up."

He then placed his left hand on his right shoulder.

In a canyon like setting; Sonic's ring started glowing before he moved his arms to the side, causing a bunch of rocks to rise from the ground.

He then shot some fire from his hands before the rocks fell to the ground. His fur turned purple and he lost his sports tape, gloves, and shoes. He gained gold rings on his wrists and ankles before white lines appeared on his feet and forehead.

He then did some martial arts moves before posing.

The setting turned back to the Plumber base and everyone saw Sonic's Darkspine form.

He then did some more martial arts moves.

"With the power of the World Rings, Darkspine Sonic!" yelled Sonic.

He posed just as an explosion of purple smoke appeared behind him before a fiery explosion happened behind him.

"Awesome." Said Ben.

"I have to admit that is cool." Zarato said.

Erazor became shocked.

"No, the Darkspine form." Said Erazor.

He created a purple ball of energy and flung it at the heroes, but Sonic kicked it away, destroying lots of stuff.

"It all ends here Erazor." Said Sonic.

He flew up towards Erazor.

"I am... the creator. The worlds of this universe are... MINE!" yelled Erazor.

"If this is your world, then it's a world that I don't want any part of." Said Sonic.

"OHHHH!" Everyone said.

"I might as well be a fugitive if you're in charge." Said Sonic.

He created a ball of fire and shot it to Erazor Djinn.

Erazor screamed.

He then made a purple ball of energy and flung it at Sonic, but he pushed it back towards Erazor, paralyzing him.

Sonic then flew towards Erazor's heart and started punching and kicking it nonstop.

Sonic then screamed before punching and kicking the heart at a fast rate, causing Erazor to scream in pain.

Sonic then caused his right hand to gain lots of fire before punching Erazor's heart with a lot of force.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone groaned.

"Ok, even I think that is too much for a villain." Robin said.

"What is up with him?" said Mikey.

Donnie did some thinking and realized what was going on.

"Two of the world rings within that ring are anger and hatred. They're causing him to act violently." Said Donnie.

"Just like Rath." Said Ben.

"And I thought I had a temper." Raph said.

"This violent form is worse than an Appoplexian and Raph combined." Said Donnie.

Sonic started shoot lots of fireballs at Erazor before shooting a very big one at his heart. Erazor started screaming before an explosion happen, sending him crashing to the ground and turning him back to normal.

Sonic landed on the ground.

"It's over Erazor, you lost." Said Sonic.

Erazor tried to get back on his feet.

"No, it's not over, without the lamp, you won't be able to stop me." Said Erazor.

Sonic sighed.

"You're right Erazor, it's useless without the lamp." Said Sonic.

He then smirked then pulled out Erazor's lamp.

"Which is why I was one step ahead of you the whole time." Said Sonic.

The evil genie became shocked.

"No, the magic lamp." Said Erazor.

Sonic chuckled.

"Only this time, you won't get out of it alive." Said Sonic, "But first, I've got some wishes to make."

Erazor became mad.

"I'll never grant wishes to the likes of you." Said Erazor.

Sonic huffed.

"My first wish, restore Alien X to the omnitrix." Said Sonic.

He aimed the lamp at Erazor and some magic hit Erazor.

"No, no." said Erazor.

But he couldn't do anything. He was forced into granting Sonic's wish.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The evil Genie screamed.

He shot some magic onto the omnitrix.

Ben checked it for Alien X and saw the Alien X image and smiled.

"My second wish, restore all the destruction that you caused back to the way it was." Said Sonic.

Erazor stepped back.

"No, don't." said Erazor.

"DO IT!" Sonic shouted

More magic fired at Erazor and he was forced to abide to Sonic's second wish.

Erazor looked at Sonic.

"Please, show some mercy." Said Erazor.

"Sorry, all out of mercy." Said Sonic.

Shadow became surprised.

"That's pretty dark, even for Sonic." Said Shadow.

Everyone nodded.

"But that lamp has to be destroyed if Erazor's to be destroyed as well." Said Ben.

Sonic then used his fire based powers to melt the lamp. It then started glowing before it blew up, sending Sonic crashing into a wall and turning him back to normal.

Erazor became shocked.

"My lamp." Said Erazor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as lights appeared.

Everyone is shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The evil Genie screamed as he sees his bones.

Rook Shim and Mikey hugged scared.

The genie was struck by lightning lots of times.

"THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GENIE OF ALL! I CAN'T BE DESTROYED BY THAT FILTHY RAT!" yelled Erazor.

Gwen became mad.

"That 'filthy rat' is a hedgehog, and my boyfriend." Said Gwen.

Erazor Djinn continued to scream before he exploded.

Everyone turned to a very weak and exhausted Sonic.

Sonic chuckled.

"Checkmate Erazor, checkmate." Said Sonic.

He then passed out.


	8. Sonic and Trent Good Friends

Later; the residents had returned to the mansion. Ben was carrying a still unconscious Sonic up to his bedroom.

He went into Sonic's room and removed the blankets before placing Sonic on the bed. He put the covers over the Mobian.

"Rest easy buddy, you deserve it." said Ben.

He pulled out Sonic's Darkspine ring and placed it on Sonic's right middle finger.

Ben smiled.

"Looks good on you." Said Ben.

He went to the door as Gwen and Trent entered.

"He's all yours when he comes." Said Ben.

Gwen smlied.

"Thanks Ben." Gwen said.

Trent sighed.

"He is cool." He said.

Ben walked out of the room.

He went to the mailbox opened it up and saw a letter from Toon City High School.

He opened it up and saw a list of who will be on the soccer team.

"WOOHOO! I'M ON THE TEAM!" yelled Ben, "Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Enchidna, Mike, Duncan, Shadow the Hedgehog, Owen(he made the team?), Brick McAuther, Howard Weinerman(Him as well?), and Trent?"

He put the note away.

"This calls for a celebration." Said Ben.

He went into the garage and got into his car.

Ben started the car just as Kai got into the passenger seat.

"Where you heading?" said Kai.

"A Mr. Smoothie." Said Ben.

Kai smiled and kissed Ben.

Ben blushed just as he drove the car.

Back in Sonic's bedroom; the Mobian slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh man. Never again." Said Sonic.

He sees Gwen.

"Hey." Said Sonic.

Gwen turned to Sonic.

"Hey." Said Gwen.

"What am I doing back in my own room?" said Sonic.

"You fell unconscious after Erazor Djinn died, Ben carried you back here." Said Gwen.

"He did, did he?" said Sonic.

He turned and saw Trent and became shocked.

He looked at his cell phone and acted more shocked.

"Oh, will you look at the time. My grandfather must be worried sick about me." Said Sonic, "Well, got to go."

He tried to go, but Gwen stopped him.

"Here's what's going to happen: you and Trent will have a conversation with each other while I'm watching, and then, you'll become friends, got it?" said Gwen.

Sonic sighed.

"Got it." Said Sonic.

Trent laughed.

"So much for being the one who wears the pants." Said Trent.

"I don't wear pants. Unless it's a special occasion." Said Sonic.

He started to vibrate his right hand before putting it on Trent's face.

He removed it.

"How does that feel?" said Sonic.

Gwen sighed.

"Okay, it'll be meaningful." Said Sonic.

He turned to Trent.

"So…you've got a lot of history with Gwen." Said Sonic.

"Yep." Trent said.

"I've got a lot of complicated history." Said Sonic.

Trent became surprised.

"Really?" said Trent, "Try me."

"Okay. I was born on Planet Mobius, my father sent me to earth to protect me, raised in an orphanage in Station Square, left after a while, adopted Tails as my little brother, traveled the world a lot, studied every known language on earth, fought for what was right, met the most powerful and evil guy in the universe, imprisoned him before killing him five years later, then killed his son after learning of my origins, got into the dating world, then merged two timelines causing myself to get a new appearance and memories." Said Sonic.

Trent yawned.

"That's a lot of info to get." Said Trent.

"You have no idea. If you were in my shoes, you'd know how I felt." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess I would." Said Trent.

He sighed.

"So do you love her?" said Trent.

Sonic became shocked.

"What kind of question is that?" said Sonic.

Trent turned to Sonic.

"A serious one needing a serious answer." Said Trent.

Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, I do." Sonic said quietly.

Trent punched Sonic shocking Gwen.

"Trent!" yelled Gwen.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Here I am, acting like the straight man, and you assault me for it? Not cool dude." Said Sonic, "All the danger I've been in, I've been trying to keep Gwen safe. I may not be perfect boyfriend material. But she really cares about me, and I do to. And if you can't deal with, then I'm sorry, but we can't be hanging out."

Trent smiled.

"You really do care about her. Look, I'm-"Trent was about to say some more before being stopped by Sonic.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. During this incident, I've been showing lots of jealousy towards you due to your history with Gwen. I really hope you can forgive me for my hostile attitude towards you." Said Sonic.

Trent is mad.

"NO!" yelled Trent.

Sonic sighed.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Sonic said before pulling out another watch, "Bill, get me the hell off this planet."

Sonic soon teleported out of his bed.

Trent became shocked.

"What just happened?" said Trent.

"Sonic was trying to redeem himself for his own actions, and you started acting hostile towards him. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" yelled Gwen.

Trent became surprised.

"He was actually being serious about all that stuff?" said Trent.

On Mobius; Sonic was at Bill's farm, drinking some coffee with his own cousin in the dining room.

"Thanks for letting me crash here on such short notice. I'm trying to redeem myself for acting like a jerk towards my girlfriends ex, but now he's acting like a jerk." Said Sonic.

Bill sighed.

"Just spend all the time you need here, until things cool down." Said Bill.

He left the room just as Trent appeared in the dining room.

Sonic stood up and got into a fighting stance, but Trent pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

"Where did ya get the flag?" He asked.

"Actually it's the ghost Fred." Trent said.

The flag revealed itself to be Fred who waved at Sonic.

"Hi." Said Fred.

Sonic chuckled.

"Classic, real classic." Said Sonic.

The two sat down.

"So you really were serious about all that stuff you said." Said Trent.

"Yeah, I was. It all came from the very bottom of my heart." Said Sonic.

Trent smiled.

"Sorry." He said.

"I know you are." Said Sonic.

Trent then pulled out Sonic's neckerchief and held it in front of Sonic.

"I do believe this neckerchief has your name on it." Said Trent.

Sonic grabbed the neckerchief and just looked at it.

"It's time for a change." Said Sonic.

He put the neckerchief around Trent's neck.

"Yeah, suits you good." Said Sonic.

"Thanks, you know, you're not so bad yourself." Said Trent.

Sonic smiled.

"Neither are you." Said Sonic.

Bill came in and shook his head.

"Bite me." He said.

Sonic turned to Bill.

"Quiet, we're making up." Said Sonic.

He turned to Trent.

"Sorry about that, my cousin is very concerned about me." Said Sonic.

He held his hand out.

"Friends?" said Sonic.

Trent smiled and grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Friends." Said Trent.

They both shook hands.

Sonic thought of something.

"Want to see something funny?" said Sonic.

Later; they returned to the mansion and Sonic started mopping the entrance as Trent was watching.

"This'll be a good joke to pull on Ben." Said Sonic, "I pull pranks on him all the time."

Trent became confused.

"Why?" said Trent.

"It's funny." Said Sonic.

He soon heard the door about to open and hid in the hallway.

Ben and Kai entered the mansion with Mr. Smoothy cups in their hands.

Ben slipped on the floor and went sliding very fast while he was screaming.

Ben then went sliding past Sonic who grabbed his Mr. Smoothy cup just before Ben crashed into a wall.

Sonic chuckled.

"Gotcha." Said Sonic.

He then drank the smoothie but spat it out.

"Aw man, grapefruit. Why couldn't it have been Sonic Boom berry?" said Sonic.

Ben laughed.

"Jokes on you." Said Ben.

He pulled out another Mr. Smoothy cup and drank out of it.

"Mmm, Sonic Boom Berry." Said Ben.

Trent laughed.

"He got you good." Said Trent.

Sonic groaned.

"Well, I got to return to my apartment." Said Trent.

Trent was about to leave, but Sonic ran in front of him.

"Hey, you want to hang out sometime?" said Sonic, "Maybe get a chili dog or something."

Trent smiled.

"Sure thing buddy." Trent said before leaving the mansion.

Sonic chuckled before putting on another brown neckerchief.

"Good kid." Said Sonic.

He turned around and saw Gwen.

"Did what I asked of you." Said Sonic, "We're going to hang out a lot."

Gwen smiled.

"I knew you'd find a way to get along with each other." Said Gwen.

"Well I'm amazed by how it turned out." Said Sonic.

He held up his right hand and looked at his Darkspine Ring.

"Plus I've regained an old power." Said Sonic, "I'll make good use of this."

Gwen smiled and kissed Sonic.

"You're a good person, you know that?" Gwen.

"Heh, heh, sometimes I'm bad." Said Sonic.

He ran to Ben and dumped the Grapefruit smoothie on his head.

"Your head is real smoothie." Said Sonic.

Ben groaned.

"That's a very bad pun, a very bad pun." Said Ben.

Kai started laughing.

"That's a pretty good pun actually." Said Kai.

Ben became mad and ran towards Kai, but ended up slipping on the floor. He fell onto Kai and they both accidentally kissed each other. They opened their eyes and became shocked.

"Look on the bright side, you're both clean." Said Sonic.


End file.
